


Melancholy On Main

by supportsymbiote



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie's a romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Melancholy, Mostly fluff though, Other, Romance, romancing an alien, that goes both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsymbiote/pseuds/supportsymbiote
Summary: Eddie's an incurable romantic. The problem is that all the rules he's used to operating by are not necessarily applicable in his unique situation.





	Melancholy On Main

It's inherent in humans, Eddie thought drowsily, his dream having woken him up annoyingly before it got to the good part. The light coming through the curtains informed him that it was morning. A lazy one, if Eddie had a say in that. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

It was part of the human condition, wanting to be touched. Especially by their loved ones; hugs, comforting touches, pats on the back, maybe even a kiss on the cheek if the moment calls for it. It's a give-and-take- arrangement that serves in cementing friendships, taking them to a level where trust builds and comfort is accepted as a fact.

When it comes to your lover, touching becomes something else altogether. It's about something deeper, something that coils around your heart and protects it from ever shattering, how a touch, a palm pressed to a cheek while bestowing soft kisses on one's lips deepens the connection that much more. Digging fingers into a lover's hair while shoving one's tongue down their lover's throat expressing a fleet of emotions from building lust to possession, territoriality and a desire to be as close as possible.

Those were some aspects of reasonably normal human interactions.

But when your lover is an alien who is bonded with you, essentially lives inside you and has very little understanding of privacy or personal space, the basic rules of relationships go out the window. And then said alien wants to jump out the window just for shits and giggles... And all you can do is hold on for the ride.

Lying in bed, arm behind his head, and staring at thee ceiling, Eddie lets his mind wander. With part of Venom wrapped around Eddie's arm, the end of the limb fanning over Eddie's fingers, lax and motionless, and the lack of running commentary between Eddie's thoughts, told Eddie Venom still hadn't roused from their stasis. He turned his hand over, curling his fingers around the inky tendrils just there for him to touch.

Eddie rubbed his thumb over the smooth inky skin, lifting his hand to plant a kiss on the part of Venom that was visible.

**Do you miss the human romance, Eddie?**

So Venom was awake after all. Rolling through Eddie's thoughts like a kitten with a ball of yarn.

”Is that what you got from all that? That I miss something that I've always been shit at?”

**You seemed wistful. Like something is missing.**

Can we talk about this face to face, V?” Eddie sat up in the bed, readying himself to reassure his other. ”At least give me a form to talk with if you're going to accuse me of something.

Long strong strands emerged from Eddie's chest, the end of them forming a head adorned with rows of sharp teeth. Hovering and arm's length away, Venom squinted at Eddie suspiciously, waiting.

”You should've seen my dream, V. It was all about you, and no one else.” Eddie reached a hand to cup Venom's face. ”Never anyone else.”

” **Then** **what is the matter, Eddie. You are sad**.”

”I am not sad, not really. I just regret some things, that's all. Come here, love.” He pulled Venom closer while Venom formed arms and a torso, sending tendrils around Eddie's waist and squeezing.

Eddie held Venom's face between his hands and looked him straight in the eye. ”My regrets have nothing to do with you,” Eddie went for a kiss and was rewarded with a tongue in his mouth in no time flat, huge hands smoothing over his back until one cupped the back of Eddies head to hold him still.

When they parted, Eddie was out of breath, grinning. ”Territorial. Possessive. Very human of you.”

” **I told you long time ago; You are mine.** ” Venom licked their teeth suggestively, making Eddie grin even wider.

” **Now what are these things you are sad about? Can I eat them?** ”

”One part of being in love is that the lovers have a hard time talking about anything but their love.” Eddie pressed his forehead against Venom's. ”They want to go out and show others what they have. Me, I want to shout my love for you from the rooftops, tell everyone I meet that you are my soulmate, that I've found something that should only happen in fairy tales. But I can't. We have to keep you hidden. That makes me wistful and melancholic, wishing for something that can never be.”

Silently, Venom closed their eyes and hauled Eddie into an embrace. ” **I understand. This is why I told Annie you were my Eddie and she can't have you anymore. Her loss. My Eddie. Us.** ”

They stayed like that for a long time, reveling in each other's presence, until the all of coffee got the better of them.

***

Once Eddie had finished work for the day, they got a hankering for Chinese and a stroll through the city, part of Venom emerging under the sleeve of Eddie's leather jacket and sliding down his arm, a ravel of them untangling and slotting between Eddie's fingers. It was how they preferred going on walks – hand in hand.

A homeless man was selling roses that they'd probably scavenged from a florist's trash bin, but Eddie and Venom stopped, Eddie perusing the bouquet, and picked one that wasn't really wilted at all. He gave the man a twenty and had his person blessed by all kinds of gods in return.

”It's for you, my love,” Eddie said out loud. As per usual, no one paid any attention to them. ”It's about time I bought you flowers.”

**Is this one of those things humans do to show others they are in love?**

”Yes it is. One of many, many things.”

Before Eddie could react, Venom took over and steered them to an alleyway, pushed Eddie against a wall and manifested from Eddie's chest in strong coils and a head. They hovered in front of Eddie's face, eyes half closed as if they were bashful. ” **It's romantic. The flower.** ”

Before Eddie could answer, Venom was covering their teeth and kissing Eddie with passion. Before Eddie could catch his breath, Venom had already engulfed his body with theirs as if ready for battle, with no danger in sight.

The rose carefully tucked away, Venom begun to make their way through the city, leaping from roof to roof and only going faster when Eddie inquired if Venom was really _this_ hungry for Chinese.

Finally arriving to their destination, Venom began climbing the side of the Salesforce Tower.

Once on the top, they slipped under Eddies skin, leaving only Eddie's feet covered with them self's so as to stop Eddie from worrying about falling. He still didn't do well with heights.

Eddie blinked as he took in the surroundings, while Venom weaved around Eddie's shoulder, forming a face next to Eddie's.

”Shit, V! Why are we here, this is, like _the tallest building_!” Venom sent thick limbs snaking around Eddie's waist to hug him.

” **There's something I want to do. This is the place to do it.** ”

”What is it?”

” **Cover your ears**.”

Eddie knew better than to question his symbiote when he took that tone. What happened next was not something he would have ever expected:

” **I LOVE MY EDDIE!** ” Venom bellowed into the night, so loud it shook Eddie to the core, while a mad grin formed on his lips. He started to laugh, doubling over while throwing an arm over Venom's neck. Venom let out a long pleased array of clicks.

Once Eddie got his hysterics under control, he held Venom's face between his hands and kissed them long and hard.

With Venom slotting themselves between Eddie's fingers, Eddie squeezed them as if to ground himself, then stood up in all his height, took a lungful of air and shouted as loud as he could; ”I. Love. You. V!”

It felt good. To shout his love from the rooftops.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [rebloggable on tumblr, if you're so inclined](https://supportsymbiote.tumblr.com/post/181132070971/melancholy-on-main)


End file.
